


Dimly Lit

by SunsetShimmer



Category: Ratchet & Clank
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7218721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunsetShimmer/pseuds/SunsetShimmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clank finds a certain Lombax who as per usual, won't tell him what's wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dimly Lit

Clank snuggled the covers close to his chest and sighed in contentment. Being a creation of metal and wires he didn't particularly need such luxuries that domestic organic creatures did, but over time he'd come rather accustomed and admittedly somewhat reliant of them.

 

His vibrant green eyes were just drifting off into, for lack of a better word, sleep, when- "Ratchet, is that you?" Clank slowly sat up to gaze at a figure hidden by the darkness of the room, looming near the bottom bed.

 

The figure nervously laughed and scratched the back of it's head, "Uh... ha ha... yeah."

 

"Oh, I didn’t hear you come in. Is something the matter, Ratchet?"

 

"Uh well... no?"

 

"Something clearly is the matter-"

 

"Okay okay, yeah. Maybe there is… Maybe."

 

“You are acting very peculiar. Is there something you're nervous about? There’s no need to be... you do know you can tell me anything,” Clank reassured his friend.

 

“Yeah, I know I can, pal.”

 

There was a pause as the two stared at each other, the robot waiting for Ratchet to elaborate. The darkness still present save for the small glow from Clank’s eyes. They were slightly dimmer than usual, a sign that the robot was getting increasingly tired.

 

"I believe this is the part you tell me what’s wrong," Clank gently prompted, finally breaking the silence.

 

"Oh uh yeah so um." Ratchet shuffled back and forth on his feet trying to form a sentence. "I can't... I can't sleep," the immediate scrunched expression on his face showed he almost regretted saying it.

 

"Oh?"

 

He took a deep breath, "It's the first time you've ever slept in a different room to me and it's totally cool that you got your own room and your own space and stuff but it's just weird but not that weird but still weird and I-" he cut off his own ramblings after noticing he was confusing his friend. "I guess I kind of miss you, pal. Stupid I know, right?" he tried a small laugh, but it only came out awkward and feigned any sincerity.

 

There were sounds of shuffling and sheets being moved before, "Would you like to stay in here tonight?" Clank had moved to the other side of the mattress and patted the space that he'd made on the bed. It was only a single bed, but to a robot of his size and frame it was fit for a king. And most definitely had enough room for his similarly small Lombax friend.

 

Ratchet seemed almost taken aback yet relieved by his offer, though he would never admit to it, "I uh don't want to sound needy. I'm not being needy. I’m perfectly fine on my own I just..."

 

"You don't sound needy at all, Ratchet," Clank smiled fondly. 

 

Clank could see Ratchet slowly nod his head before shuffling across the floor boards and pulling up the covers of the bed before sliding in. "Just this once though."

 

Clank couldn't help but chuckle in his signature way at his friend's words as they settled down, "Just this once."

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write and I very much envy the people who do it so well. Y'all are wizards how do you do this!????  
> Words aren't exactly my strong point, but this was fun to write out none the less


End file.
